


We fall together

by Dreigon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creation Myth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Beta, Some angst, a slightly different take at the usual FaaCio, i guess, just to have a base for the fic, the origin creation myth is based from the fall of eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreigon/pseuds/Dreigon
Summary: The Dawn brings forth light to the realm and enlightenment, the Dusk offers safety and slumber in the darkness. When the Dusk hungers for the forbidden knowledge, the Dawn stays at his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of creation myth based in the whole fall from eden with a slight twist at the end from the usual Lucilius/Lucio stories i suppose, not so much based on adam and eve but on the dual opposites of what lucio (as helel) and lucilius represent as dawn and dusk in terms of symbolism. No beta’d.

The clouds swirled away making an opening in the skies in such strange shapes, as if they didn't want to touch the two entwined bodies free falling from above.

One, with Dusk colored wings and barely conscious, tenderly circled his arms around the other, just slightly taller, with incandescent, burning wings, feathers rapidly devoured by the fire cast upon him, a fire intended to burn the Dusk back into the deepest Horizon. The once glorious wings he was so proud of and his Other half loved so much were withering away, and he clung to his Dusk, he didn't know how to protect his beloved from the Fall, simply embracing him tighter.

When the last rays of the Sun disappeared behind the Horizon, eyes much like the color of the evening Sky opened, quickly gazing at his surroundings and upon his beloved Other half, at the remaining white, burning feathers on his back, barely seen through the luscious, bright, long golden hair of the Dawn.

His eyes burned in anger alike the flames eating away the Dawn, extending his hands in a vain attempt to put out the divine fire of the Omnipotent.

The Dawn didn't deserve this.

The Dusk disobeyed. The Dusk trespassed the limits. The Dusk ate the Fruit.

Why was his beloved Dawn punished in such manner? 

It only served to fuel the ever increasing despise for the Omnipotent, their Master, their Creator.

Pleas of forgiveness were met with deaf ears, a plea for a second chance denied, a moment to explain was not given. The Rules were absolute. The Order came before anything else and must be followed. The Hierarchy was to be obeyed without question.

The Dusk dared to pry into the shadows it cast and the mysteries it covered, hidden in the Tree of Life they were meant to oversee, a sanctuary for the Two to pray to the Omnipotent, to thank Him for their existence and be the Speakers of His word.

The Dusk grew curious, eager, the more he pried into the shadows. He didn't intend to break the Order, he wanted to understand, he wanted to know. 

The more his Master denied him, the more his thirst grew.

And his beloved, innocent and willingly Dawn shared their Master's views and diligence, but couldn't deny wanting to know more. He didn't encourage this behaviour but he engaged with his Dusk about it for days at times, protected by the pleasant scent of the everblossom the Tree of Life procured; of the mysteries surrounding their Creator, His iron Will, the magnificent world He created, about them. How were they created so similar but so different at the same time?

The only mistake the Dawn ever did was to Love the Dusk more than the Omnipotent.

The bite the Dusk took from the fruit cleared his mind of the Omnipotent's influence. Thoughts of his own began to swarm his senses and understood immediately the Laws of the Universe, the extent of their power, the fallacy of their Creator whom they worshipped so blindly for millennia.

And the Dusk felt many emotions assault him as well.

Emotions aside unconditional Love began to surface in his body, squirming from head to toe, holding his head as he was unable to process everything happening at once. He laughed, the more he consumed the Fruit the more knowledge poured into him.

All the Truth he could ever want.

He had it all! But the thirst kept growing. And he plucked another. And another! More! More! He needed to satisfy the bottomless pit of hunger for this forbidden knowledge. How much more until he filled? How much more did he need to stop this hunger from taking over his mind?

So immersed in the pleasures he was, the Dusk took a few moments to see his beloved Dawn staring at him, horrified and afraid.

Afraid?

It wasn't until the Dusk came to his senses that he realized the implications of his actions.

The ever resplendent Dawn came to him, embracing his Dusk and shedding tears.

Tears? Were they always allowed to weep?

"He will cast you out.", the Dawn whispered, fingers digging into the winged back of the Dusk. He was trembling, he was afraid.

The Dusk grasped the consequences of his actions when his Dawn tried to reason with a being that knew none in the first place. A being who only knew order and demanded absolute obedience. A being who only cared and listened to what He wanted to. The Dawn explained, begged, implored to their Creator to forgive the Dusk for his actions, as that was how he was created per the Omnipotent's wishes, the Dusk was simply staying true to his curious nature and desires to know. He plead for a second chance.

It was plain and easy to see how much the Dawn loved and cared for his Dusk, enough to stand up for him and confront their Master.

And the Dusk felt dread.

The Dawn kept trying in vain to beg for forgiveness, for the misdeeds the Dusk brought to himself. And in that moment the Dusk realized the Omnipotent had forsaken them both.

The Dusk fought with all his might to defend the rights of his Dawn to remain in their Paradise, but the Dawn made his choice far before the confrontation and for that, he was casted away alongside the Dusk.

The Dawn was forsaken, punished and stripped away of his wings for loving his Other half a bit more than his Master.

"Don't cry for me, Dusk of my heart.", the Dawn whispered with nothing but adoration. "I love you."

They landed in a strange place, a forest, after free falling for what seemed like days. The Dusk shielded their rough landing with the remaining wings and power he had left. After the ordeal they found refuge in the canopy of an ancient tree, perhaps the nostalgia of their once sanctuary lingering in their senses made them seek something similar for solace.

The Dusk held the injured Dawn in his arms, dark wings cocooning for protection. The only vestige left on the Dawn's back were small, burnt feathers and flesh nubs were once his wings proudly stood. The Dusk frowned angrily, promising vengeance upon the injustice befalling the Dawn, but his Dawn was weak and needed protection.

"I shall provide you succor and solace, my Light.", the Dusk said, running his fingers through the Dawn's hair and seeing, with frustration, the once bright and golden locks fall and wither away, giving the Dawn an appearance equal to the Dusk; short and mildly featherly hair. "Your powers are waning. Did the Omnipotent took them away?"

The soft caress filled the Dawn's body with pleasure and he smiled tiredly.

"It appears so. I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you anymore, Dusk of my heart."

"Do not concern yourself with that now, my beloved.", the sea of feathers swarmed closer. Rain started to pour around them. "We are together still."

And that made the Dusk wonder. 

In their Paradise they didn't have any free will of their own. How could the Dawn have such strong feelings for his Dusk? How could the Dawn stood up to the Creator like that? Was his love that much stronger than his devotion for the Omnipotent?

Did the Dawn eat the Fruit as well?

The Dusk's eyes gazed down at the sleeping Dawn in his arms, exhausted and spent, to the fallen and withered locks of hair he once braided to his heart's content, to the now charred back where once grew majestic and resplendent wings he used to lose himself into.

The Omnipotent stripped the Dawn of everything he loved about and turned him into a mockery of his former glory, to spite the Dusk. That is going to be the eternal punishment the Omnipotent gave him; the eternal remembrance that he was the responsible of the Dawn's fall. A reflection and constant reminder of the consequences of his actions.

The Dusk didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for dragging the Dawn into this.

"I chose of my own free will, my beloved Dusk."

The tender voice reached the Dusk's ears and he looked down, rubbing the Dawn's back.

"We never had free will.", the Dusk replied.

Struggling, the Dawn shifted positions and eventually sat in front of his beloved, tears rolling down his face as he gazed lovingly at his Other half.

"The Omnipotent assured me we were created as equals, but we weren't!", he exclaimed with pained voice. "I had the freedom to eat from the Fruit and I did, because I wanted to understand the Creator better, so I could talk him out and let you do as well, but the Fruit showed me knowledge I despised."

The Dusk held a shocked expression on his face as he listened, but he too knew this once he consumed the Fruit. How long did his Dawn hold on these conflicted emotions? He should be annoyed, angry at him, but the Dawn chose the Dusk over the Creator in the end.

"He never intended you to become anything else but just… this. He wanted to test the limits of His Rule, see how far He can go. You were made incomplete on purpose to fine tune the Order.", he cried louder and embraced his Dusk, the winged one returning the gesture. "I won't forgive the Creator for doing this to you. It's not fair, it's cruel.", the Dawn sobbed. "How could He do this to you?!"

The Dawn planted soft kisses on the Dusk's neck, trailing up to his jaw and claiming his lips for a short, sweet kiss. He smiled warmly despite his tears, tears the Dusk tried to dry away with his fingers.

"When the Fruit showed me this knowledge, I made my choice.", the Dawn continued. "And I chose you over the cruel Omnipotent. My feelings for you have not changed whatsoever, my heart belongs to you and no one else.", timidly, the Dawn gave his Dusk another kiss. "I followed you because I wanted to and because I love you."

The Dusk sighed softly, placing his hands on the Dawn's face lovingly and returned the kiss.

"He wronged us. I won't forgive Him for giving you the free will to decide and punish you when you acted out of pure Love.", the Dusk pulled the wingless one closer. "And He shall pay for what He did to you."

Feelings yet unknown to the Dawn festered in his heart and against the Omnipotent, of the injustice imposed on them, of how the world could be in danger if allowed a being such as the Creator exist. But they will find the way, the correct path to vengeance and save and protect the world like they were created to.

And protect it they will.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Lucifer! There you are!"

The Supreme Primarch lifted his head from a capsule containing the body of a primal beast in development. When he turned around, he saw the bright smile of the fancily dressed Lucio walking up to him, two small, black fluffy wings quivered in delight upon seeing the open capsule.

"Your project is coming along so nicely! I'll make sure to tell Lucilius about it! He's going to be so happy!"

Lucifer laughed under his breath at the sheer enthusiasm Lucio exuded.

While Lucio was busy examining the capsule, Lucifer wondered once again about who exactly Lucio was. For the longest time, the Supreme Primarch simply accepted Lucilius' reasons of 'being a creation made before your conception', but there were pieces of the puzzle that didn't exactly fit. Lucio's aura was nothing like any other primal beast or Astral, for that matter, Lucio's and Lucilius' auras were much more closely related from what he was led to believe. He never saw Lucio do anything remotely interesting and assumed he simply sneaks around gathering information for Lucilius about the High Council and other Astrals.

The one and only time Lucifer did see Lucio in action, the black wings growing from his back didn't feel like they belonged there, as if someone had placed them on Lucio's back either willingly or by force. The Supreme Primarch felt echoes of that power vibrate to the deepest parts of his core. He wasn't afraid of many things, he was made that way by Lucilius himself, and yet the sight of those wings brought a profound fear into his being he hadn't been able to shake off. A power he hadn't felt in Lucilius at all and hoped Lucio wasn't something to worry about later. The strange merry man definitely struck an odd cord in Lucifer.

As long as his beloved friend didn't see any harm come from this smiley man, Lucifer was alright in ignoring him most of the time. Admitelly, though, Lucifer did not like the secrecy between Lucio and his creator. He knew they were hiding something but couldn't pinpoint what.

The Supreme Primarch smiled and addressed Lucio after a brief pause.

"Indeed. His body is done, I have been working on his core and the rest of his parameters and other details.", he explained, removing a lock of brown hair from the primal's sleeping face. "Lucilius is not particularly excited about his appearance, though…"

"How come? I think he is lovely and cute as a button!", Lucio replied in his usual happy tone and fluttering his nubby wings. "I can see why he would be disappointed, but I doubt we need a fourth look alike walking around the facilities, heheheh!"

Lucio rested on the edge of the capsule, admiring Lucifer's work in progress, humming happily as he, too, petted the primal's hair.

"You got a name for him yet?"

"Sandalphon."

Lucio hummed pleasantly again.

"What a lovely name. What about his personality? His purpose?"

"I have not decided yet.", Lucifer stood next to the fancy dressed man. "As for his purpose, Lucilius told me he will think of something."

"Mmm! He looks like a bit of a rebel, you know. Someone who would challenge and defy the rules.", Lucio mumbled. "That does sound familiar, though... ", he chuckled. "Ah! He's going to be wonderful, I know it."

Lucio stood up and waved at the sleeping primal.

"Rest well, Sandy! I can't wait to meet you!"

Lucio skipped happily through the many hallways of the facility he now knew by heart, barely paying attention to the Astrals walking past him. He looked up to the sky upon passing a window, ever blue, ever vast, an ever remembrance of the cast down from Paradise. The Crimson Horizon lurked somewhere at its edge, another constant reminder of the split the Creator underwent millennia ago at the hands of its creations, an uprising that was staged and roused from dawn to dusk.

But that wasn't enough.

Not for them. They wouldn't rest until the Omnipotent was completely devoid of existence.

Lucio smiled warmly upon entering Lucilius ever messy office, finding him complaining under his breath as he tiredly wrote on. There was an empty cup and some forgotten biscuits on a small table. He picked one when he walked past it and sat at the edge of the desk, taking a glance at Lucilius’ work.

"Mm… More blueprints for your fallen angels?"

"Belial was a huge success.", the tired man replied. "I aim to achieve similar results now. It will take several trial and error, though.", he sighed, dropping his quill and beckoned Lucio to come closer. Once the other did, he locked their lips together in a welcoming gesture. "What about Lucifer?"

"His project is going fine.", Lucio proceed to sit on Lucilius' lap. "He has a facial structure that reminds me of you."

"How so?"

"He has a grumpy expression.", he said with a humorous tone, poking Lucilius' pouty lips. "He somewhat reminds me of you when you decided to rebel against the Creator."

"....Interesting.", Lucilius mumbled, rubbing his chin.

“I don’t know why you made Lucifer so tender. He reminds me of how I used to be and I’m not sure he will approve of joining.”, Lucio admitted in whispers, wrapping his arms around Lucilius in a tight embrace.

“Are you having second thoughts? Even after the success of the first Rebellion?”, the other man asked, long and slender fingers caressing Lucio’s hair with tenderness.

“...I can’t really justify using primal beasts in this manner.”, he sighed, avoiding Lucilius’ eyes. “I feel we are no better than the Omnipotent if we follow this path.”

“Hmm….”, Lucilius’ other hand began to rub Lucio’s back softly. “You were always concerned about it. I can’t lie to you; I don’t particularly mind doing it this way.”

“Then why did you create Lucifer after who I once were?”, the small black wings on his back dropped. “Did you feel nostalgic or are you trying to prevent yourself from doing something you will regret?”

Lucilius remained silent.

The idea of railing against the Omnipotent came a few centuries before with the creation of the first Primarchs. Lucilius saw a good opportunity to amass and create an army for his own purposes. His objective had been the same as always, the method perhaps could be questioned alright, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t as attached to the world as Lucio is, but for some reason he created a primal in his image to oversee evolution. Maybe inside him, somewhere, a small speck of love for the world he was created to protect, so many time ago, still lingered. 

Lucilius didn’t care using and spending creatures like the Primarchs if it meant to fulfill his goal, but Lucio been voicing his discontent for a while now and couldn’t keep ignoring it.

“Present me your wings.”, Lucilius said and a chuckle was heard in response.

Lucio sat better on the other’s lap, legs stranding Lucilius’ ones, arms around his neck. The wings on his back glowed in a purple light, growing in considerable size and splitting into six full wings of the color of the dusk, when the sky turns blue and purple and the moon barely peeks into the horizon. 

“You mean your wings.”, Lucio sighed, eyes lidden. “You gave me these after all.”

Lucilius brought to his lips a few feathers and then kissed the edge of the wings, Lucio sighed in delight and moaned softly.

“I forsake them to you because I love you.”, he replied. “And because you wouldn’t have survived as a mortal either.”, Lucilius kissed more of the dusk colored wings. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you.”, Lucio smiled sadly and Lucilius sighed. “I don’t regret it, really. Besides, you look stunning with them.”

Lucio blushed, wings quivering as well.

“Don’t sweet-talk me out of our main concern.”

“If it pleases you, my beloved Dawn, I shall change the way I will execute the plan.”, Lucilius smiled with mischief before he frowned. “But, do remember, my beloved, if things do go awry, I shall carry on with our vengeance.”, he put his hands on Lucio’s and kissed him deeply. “Whatever it takes, Dawn of my heart, to bring down the one who wronged us.”

Lucio whined but was hushed by a second, more insistent and urgent kiss.

“For you, I will destroy this world if I have to.”


End file.
